Roleplay: The Midnight Zone (Free Join)
Overview Rumors have spread about a mysterious zone where it's always night. The people that entered that zone NEVER came back. Why? Our heroes will enter the Midnight Zone and know why... Or die trying... (Roleplay inspired by "Welcome to the Ether Forest" by Lunari64) Rules *1. Standard roleplaying ettiquete applies. No godmodding, powerplaying, autohitting, killing characters without permission, etc. *2. Keep it PG-13. No sex, no excessive cussing. Crap, damn, and hell are acceptable. *3. Please, put some effort into your posts. Novel format if possible. **(Example: "Oh, hello Sonic! How's your day?" Tails asked. "Not bad..." Sonic replied.) *4. Have fun! Notes *Unnamed, generic monsters can be played by anyone so long as they ask first. *I will make the pages for the important Monsters soon, and feel free to make a member! But again, ask Enervar first. *The participants will start roleplaying in groups of four. It doesn't mean they'll start together, it just means that four people will start roleplaying at the same time in the start, without counting the owner. Participants *Enervar (Owner) *Jaredthefox92 *Joshua the Hedgehog (Participant) *STILL OPEN Characters Heroes (Those who want to destroy the Midnight Zone from trapping innocent people.) * Good Neutral (Those who want to both destroy and explore the zone.) * Neutral (Those who only want to explore the Midnight Zone, and see what it has to offer.) *The Jkirk Federations (Has grown an interest with this zone, and has sent a Force Recon division to check if the area is suspectible for Colonization) *Adex Zarvok Burns (Leading and supporting the Jkirkian forces within the area) Villians (Those who want to protect the Midnight Zone and it's monsters.) * The Order (They would have strategic intrests in the resources of the zone,and perhaps the monsters,prime world be damned. Jaredthefox92) * Scylla Bradanska (The Order's commander for this roleplay, she is already a monster and thus she would get along well with the lesser fiends. Jaredthefox92) *Wolfor - One of the Guardians of the Lord of the Midnight Zone. He's a giant, buffed wolf like monster with unknown power. 'Part One' On a rainy winter night, the outside of Midnight Zone, looked completely normal, but something was strange. Rumors were starting to circulate about what lay in the deepest parts of this zone... In a specific part of this zone, was her controller. Scylla Bradanska and The Order Inside the Zone a portal began to open up. These neon purple and white wormholes appeared out of thin subspace and soon it got so large that a small Mobian could enter and exit from it. From this relativly small gate way a team of recon units from the other world exited. They were claded in modern day body armor, wore helmets, and had many a high tech arnament that they would wield with their left hands, yes their left hands.The team appeared however to have entered a place that was unknown to them as they proceeded to move around keeping their arms up. "Sergeant, I don't think this looks like Mobius..." one soldier stated. "Quiet, we need to scan the area first." he replied.' A giant biped wolf like monster approached them and sucked the portal into his mouth. "More visitants. Who are you, guys?" "Hold fire." One of them ordered the others as he approached "We are members of the Order of Moebius. We come from the anti-world." The officer replied. "From the anti-world? What are guys like you doing in the Midnight Zone?" He smirks. "Our Warp Gate must have malfunctioned." He replied. "Well... Now it will not work. No one can summon warp gates or any kind of portals inside this zone." He laughs. Ironically as this is being said, several more portals opened up. Just like before, only this time more numerous, soon more soldiers exted through the portals. This was also followed by what appeared to be a grey fured vulpine woman with ginger red hair in a purple outfit. "We don't 'summon' them, we make them. Our technology can tear through the fabric of space and time. Speaking of which...oh crap, here comes out commander!" "Hello commander! My name is Wolfor, I'm one of the guardians of the Midnight Zone's Lord. Can I know what's your business here?" "What the heck?!? This ain't Moebius! You idiots didn't tell me this!" the woman said as she walked over being escorted by soldiers. "Midnight Zone? Don't tell me the Warp Gate broke again!" She said as she proceeded to facepalm. Meanwhile the scouts from before merely slightly nodded at her once she turned to stare at them. "We are supposed to be on Mobius right now, but our Warp Gate messed up, again..." "Oh, but there's a problem then... The only way to exit this zone, is talking to our lord. Even if you create a warp, the zone gonna switch your warp to other part of the zone, cause this zone controls the rift of time and space." Said Wolfor with a sadistic smile. "Arms up!" She lets out as the soldiers all in unison point their guns at him. "You will take us to him then." She replied rather coldly. "Do you think guns make a difference on me? If they did, do you think I wouldn't be here with an army or something? Don't be stupid, commander. You know strategies, but so do I. I'm the commander of Midnight Zone's army, after all." The Jkirk Federations and Adex Zarvok Burns Upon one of the entrances of where the Midnight zone lay, came the Jkirk Federations, who had taken an interest from the rumors of the Midnight zone. They had sent a Force Recon division, that included 2 Jkirkian Regiments. Leading the Jkirkian forces, was the faction leader himself: Adex Zarvok Burns, who was among the first to be deployed. The Jkirkian Forces that were deploying outside the entrance of the Midnight zone, had began constructing Fortifications, so that whatever hostile may follow... Shall meet with heavy resistance. A giant bird like monster approaches them from the sky, asking: "Who are you?"